


Trapped in Hell

by Illnoira666 (Erin330)



Series: My World War 2 AU's [2]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - World War II, M/M, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:26:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24486616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erin330/pseuds/Illnoira666
Summary: Another World War II AU.Seb is an abused Nazi husband who comes across Allied pilot Mark Webber.Read at own risk, because of plot twists.
Relationships: Sebastian Vettel/Mark Webber
Series: My World War 2 AU's [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2043910
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	Trapped in Hell

_[April 15 th, 1943, outskirts of Heppenheim, Germany] – Seb’s POV_

I was cutting potatoes, my hands trembling as I worked to get a meal ready for the evening.

My husband, my Alpha, had left bruises on my arms this morning when I failed to have his breakfast ready before he sat down at the dining table. He didn’t care I was heavily pregnant with his child, nor how I felt, I had to be the perfect little house-bound Omega, or he would look bad in front of his colleagues.

You see, he’s a SS-Untersturmführer with the ambition of climbing higher through the ranks, he can’t afford to look bad especially because he’s an immigrant from Finland.

I let a tear run down my cheek. I was unhappy in this marriage, I longed for freedom, to be able to choose someone I loved to marry and have children with. I sighed. I could never have that as long as Nazi-Germany existed or Heikki was alive. I have prayed so many times that he would _just die_ , I didn’t care how, or that _something else_ would happen that could possibly free me and my unborn child from my abusive Alpha.

Suddenly, I heard a loud crash outside. I went out and saw black smoke in the woods surrounding my house. I didn’t think, I went to the site.

It was a plane, a _British_ plane, a Spitfire. The pilot lay on the ground, covered with the cloth of his parachute.

I removed the parachute and found the pilot, on his stomach. Unconscious but breathing. I rolled him onto his back to free his airways. _‘Oh God, he is handsome.’_

He had a strong jawline, a cleft in his chin and dark brown hair came from underneath the leather helmet. The flight suit outlined his strong broad chest, muscled arms and long, muscular legs. He was an _Alpha_ , it was visible, and his smell indicated it as well.

Just a single sniff made me _moan_ in pleasure, but then I realized I had to move him to my house to keep him out of SS forces’ hands.

I had to use the parachute. I tore it apart, trying to make it look like tree branches had done it as well as a pilot needing bandages to stop bleeding wounds. I had to move fast to save this man.

I did get him back to my house and into the basement where I laid him out and got him comfortable.

It was an hour after the plane crash that I got a message from Heikki, he wasn’t going to be home tonight, he was called away for deployment in France to oversee the deportation of Jews in Vichy.

I sighed in relief. At least that man was gone for a couple weeks and I could focus on my new house guest.

* * *

It was in the evening when I visited the pilot again. This time out, he was actually awake and gratefully ate the meal I cooked him. I noticed his eyes were hazel, and they were _beautiful_. I could drown in them for hours; they were _warm_ instead of ice cold like Heikki’s blue eyes, and there was actual emotion visible in them. I loved them.

There was a name on his uniform. _‘M. A. Webber’_ the tag on the right side of his chest said. And the Australian flag adorned his left sleeve. He was British Commonwealth, an Allied soldier.

After the pilot was done eating, he pointed at himself. “Mark.” he said.

I blinked, then realized he told me his name. I smiled and did the same. “Sebastian.” then I also said: “Speak broken English.”

He too smiled, and my heart jumped. _‘Oh, God.’_

“Doesn’t matter.” the soldier said. “I can work with that.”

* * *

Mark helped me around the house for as long as Heikki was in France. I did dread that day.

Apparently, Mark had been involved in the bombardment of Stuttgart by British forces. His navigation failed somewhere during that attack and thus he’d flown south instead of heading back west. Anti-airplane systems had damaged his plane and caused him to crash nearby.

And once Heikki did come home, Mark was still in the basement. I knew he’d be safe there as Heikki would never ever go into the basement since retrieving things from there was ‘an Omega’s task’.

I kept looking after Mark, every day again, even when I was supposed to be resting on doctor’s orders after I gave birth to Heikki’s son which he called Kurt. I know he saw my bruises, since I saw the sympathy in his eyes. He did tell me he wanted to kill ‘the bastard’ for me, but all I wanted was for him to be safe. I’d probably go to prison on suspicion of killing my husband or worse; the SS could find Mark hiding in the basement and execute the both of us.

Over the summer, I fell in love with Mark. I couldn’t help it, really, he was just so kind to me and my son. And when we kissed… I knew I wanted him and he me. But I couldn’t, until Heikki left for a trip to Berlin after he hit me and kicked me black and blue, even _raped_ me, for forgetting to clean out one of the trashcans.

* * *

_[January 29 th, 1944, outskirts of Heppenheim, Germany] – Seb’s POV_

I was crying in my bedroom, putting cream on my many bruises. They were everywhere. On my face, on my chest, on my arms, on my stomach, on my back and on my legs. I didn’t know how long I could keep up a façade in public when I brought Kurt to kindergarten.

My son is 8 months, and I wish I could give him a better life than this… an abusive Sire and a Carrier who’s constantly crying, depressed and unhappy. I can’t help but see Heikki in Kurt, and it _hurts_ me that I can’t love my own son because of who his father is.

Mark entered my room, jaw and fist clenched. “The _bastard_. Why does he keep doing this?”

I just shook my head. “I’m not good enough.”

“Don’t say that.” Mark said to me, taking my hands into his. “ _He_ is nothing. He’s the good for nothing bastard. He _doesn’t_ deserve to live, and he _especially_ doesn’t deserve _you_.”

I just leaned into his chest, crying my heart out. _Oh_ , how much I longed to have him.

I let my hands travel up on his chest and I lifted my head, my eyes locking with his.

“Please, _take me_.” I said, pressing my body closer into his.

“Seb… I don’t want to take advantage of you.” his hazel eyes were filled with care, to which I smiled as I began taking off one of the shirts that I leant him. He actually cared about me, which is all I ever wanted.

“Please, wash _him_ away from my body.” I pleaded. “ _I need this_.”

Mark sighed. “Okay.” and he began kissing me.

He was so soft and gentle, caring about _my_ pleasure when he touched my body. His every touch felt amazing, so was the feeling I got when his _cock_ slipped inside of me.

Yes, Mark was _big_. Not that I had expected anything else. He was a _very_ virile male; Alpha scents didn’t lie.

For a moment, just a moment, I could imagine it was _Mark_ who was my Alpha and trying to impregnate my fertile uterus with his child. I _wanted_ to have Mark’s child, to be the Carrier of _his_ children.

Yes, the thought of Heikki crossed my mind, but _not_ in fear.

What I imagined in that moment was me, _swollen_ with Mark’s child and watching as Mark _killed_ Heikki with his _bare hands_ in front of me. It would be my ultimate revenge, a _testimony_ of primal Omega instincts choosing the superior Alpha to have offspring with.

I gasped in pleasure as my orgasm washed over me, my nails scratching lines into Mark’s back.

We collapsed into each other, him _knotting_ me as his sperm was shooting into my body.

Every time a new load shot into me, I moaned in appreciation. _This_ is what I wanted.

* * *

I fell pregnant.

I discovered it very soon, in _April_ , after the Allied bombings of Budapest and Bucharest. My stomach had turned solid and was curving outward.

Heikki thought it was his child. Oh, how _wrong_ he was.

Mark was in my bed every time Heikki was gone, appreciating me by giving me feet massages. He did cleaning work around the house so there was no reason for Heikki to hit me.

I was _touched_. He didn’t want his child to be hurt, the instincts of a _real_ father.

It was in June that I heard of the Allies having invaded Normandy, France, to start the liberation. That day, my heart leapt into my throat, it meant there was a chance that my child would be born in freedom.

And that day came…

* * *

_[September 19 th, 1944, outskirts of Heppenheim, Germany] – Seb’s POV_

I was cleaning out the sink when the doorbell rang.

“Open the door.” Heikki commanded.

I looked at the floor. “Yes Heikki.” I said and went into the hallway to open the door.

Yet, as soon as I opened the door, I was pulled out of the house by armed soldiers. British soldiers.

I was being held captive by a square-jawed tall soldier as his colleagues stormed the house.

The British soldiers hauled Heikki out, throwing him around as he struggled against them.

Heikki of course, the idiot he is, screamed thousands of profanities at the armed soldiers.

The last one of the group that had entered, a soldier with a much darker skin tone compared to the others, dragged a crying Kurt out.

“Is that all of them?” the soldier holding me asked.

“This is what we could find.” the darker soldier looked uncomfortable with Kurt.

I sighed before looking up at the soldier holding me by the shoulders. “Uhm… sir? There’s actually someone else in the house too.”

The tall blonde looked surprised. “You speak English?”

I nodded. “Yeah. My guest kinda helped. He’s Australian.”

“You think we can trust him David?” a younger soldier asked, who was holding Heikki in quite a grip.

“I can take care of a heavily pregnant Omega, Paul.” David replied before looking at me. “Show me.”

I went back into the house, the tall British soldier not more than two steps behind me, as I went to the trapdoor to the basement. I opened it with the key on my neck and called out: “Mark? The Allies have arrived.”

“Goddamn _finally_!” Mark cursed out as he came up the ladder and out of the basement.

David seemed to be shocked. “ _Mark_!?”

“David? God, it’s good to see you!” and the two of them hugged.

I just went to sit on the couch nearby as the two of them reunited, hands on my belly.

“I thought you were _dead_! What the fuck happened, mate?” David asked. “You never came back.”

“My navigation broke, and I crashed here.” Mark replied. “I’ve lived in that basement for a year and a half.”

“In the basement of an SS-officer? _How_?”

Mark looked at me. “Him. He kept me alive.”

I blushed at the look in his eyes and turned my face away as I felt my cheeks heat up.

“Well, hiding Allied soldiers is no small feat.” David told. “ _Especially_ as the spouse of an SS-officer.”

“Speaking of which, where’s that bastard? And can I have your gun?” Mark grumbled.

David frowned. “Why do you need my gun?”

“To shoot that bastard to bits for spousal abuse.”

The blonde soldier blinked before surrendering his gun to my Australian.

I stood up. “I want to shoot him myself.”

“Do you know how to hold a gun?” Mark asked.

“ _Every_ German above fourteen knows how to handle a gun.” I replied.

Mark looked down at the gun, removed the safety pin and held it out for me.

I took a big breath as I took it, placing it in a safe position. Any accidental bullet would go up into the ceiling and not hurt a person.

Heikki was still yelling, maybe thinking someone from his people could hear him, as we came out of the house. As soon as he looked at me, I pointed the gun at him and didn’t hesitate for a second. I fired it.

The bullet hit him in the abdomen, he doubled down forward, face into the grass.

Not satisfied, I shot him once more. I hit him in the back of his head.

“Now, that took a turn.” the darker skinned soldier said.

Paul snorted. “Can’t say I’m not happy to see the guy dead, he’s a nuisance. One less trail for the court when Berlin falls.”

David looked me in the eyes as he took his gun back. “Our battalion commander is going to want to talk to you. The only guarantee I can give you is that you won’t be treated like the other SS-officer spouses since you housed an Allied soldier.”

I nodded. “What’s going to happen to me?”

“None of us know.”

* * *

There was an Allied camp in the deep end of the Black Forrest.

The battalion commander, Lieutenant General Christian Horner, was a pretty scary looking, but also pretty young to hold such rank. He took me to a tent that was protected by two soldiers at the entrance holding machine guns.

“So, when were you married to SS-Untersturmführer Heikki Huovinen?”

“The day I turned eighteen.” that day wasn’t giving me pleasant memories. I’d rather forget the 3rd of July 1939, as that was the day the abuse began.

“You took in an Allied fighter pilot.” the commander said. “What day was that?”

“July third nineteen forty-two.” I told. “Heikki was more stupid than he thought he was.”

“And this morning, you killed him?”

I just nodded and laid my hands on my swollen stomach.

“How much did he tell you about his work?”

“Nothing.” I replied. “I only knew _where_ he went for his work, but he never told me _what_. I had to hear that through the grapevine.”

“What did you hear?”

I closed my eyes and a tear rolled down my right cheek. “He was killing people.”

“Which people?”

I shrugged. “Mainly Alphas who loved other Alphas. But I know he was in Oradour-sur-Glane.”

The commander in front of me nodded. “Do you believe in the Nazi-ideals?”

I looked at my swollen stomach. “No, not really.”

“Not really?”

“I mean… I always wanted a family; I did want children even before I presented.” I began. “Some people are made to have them, but others aren’t. Not that that’s up to a state to determine that. It happens, or it doesn’t.”

Christian looked down on the notes he’d made. “Well, I don’t believe you’re a threat to the future. I’m getting some soldiers to escort you back.”

“Sir, I don’t want to go back there.” I told. “It reminds me too much of Heikki.”

“Is there someone you can stay with?”

“My sister Stefanie lives in Heppenheim. I think I can stay there for a while.”

“Good.”

* * *

Mark was with me when we went to my hometown.

British and American soldiers in full gear were parading through the streets, meaning that everyone was staring at them and not a waggling Omega with an Australian soldier next to him holding a child.

Mark was incredibly handsome in the navy-blue RAF pilot’s uniform. It was formfitting, accentuating his broad chest and muscled arms. I wanted to give myself to him, so he could make me his.

He held his arms clasped behind his back, cap clenched between his right side and right arm as I rang the bell of Stefanie’s house.

As Stefanie opened up, she gasped. “Seb! Oh my god, I’m so happy to see you again!” and she hugged me tightly.

“Hi Stef.” I said. “Uhm… is it okay if I stay with you?”

“Okay? Of course, it is!” then she saw Mark. “Who’s he?”

“That’s Mark.” I told her. “He’s an Allied pilot.”

My sister looked back inside her house. “I don’t know how people are going to react.”

“Stef, he’s with me.” I stated, laying my hands on my stomach in the hope she got the hint. “He’s staying too, no matter someone’s opinions.”

Stef wasn’t married yet, nor did she have children, even though she was the oldest sibling. My parents had never liked that, they were very family oriented.

“I’m not welcome, am I?” Mark asked.

“You’re coming in.” I replied, dragging him into the living room.

“Papa.” Kurt said, stretching his little arms out to me.

I smiled as I took him from Mark. He hadn’t seen me shooting his Sire, nor had he seen the body. Which was for the best. Children shouldn’t be seeing death early; it’d only bring trauma and _not_ harden their character like Hitler said it would.

As we were sitting down on the couch, Mark’s arm went around my shoulders and I leaned into his chest.

This, this is what I wanted.

Kurt curled up at my side, his little head against my belly and I went through his blonde hair with my hand. Even though he still reminded me of my abusive Alpha, I could at least teach _him_ to be kind to people no matter what he presented as upon his sixteenth birthday.

Stef looked very uncomfortable as she came in with drinks.

I mean… I was the husband of an SS-officer, even had a son with the guy, and now I’m all lovey-dovey with an Allied soldier. But people didn’t know what transpired in that house, nor what Mark did for me during that year and a couple months he’s been in that basement.

“You know people are going to whisper and spread rumours, right?” my sister told.

I nodded. “People do nothing but.”

“So… what are you going to do now?” Stef asked.

I shrugged. “I don’t know yet.”

“How about your new Alpha?”

I looked at Mark, and then down at my still swelling stomach. “We’ll figure something out.”

Suddenly, I felt something happening and I looked down. My pants were wet.

“Shit, my water broke.” then, I switched back to German. “I’m in labour Stef.”

“I’m calling a doctor.” Stef said.

Mark rubbed my shoulders. “What do you need?”

“I… I need to lay down on a bed.” I told.

As soon as I said so, my loving Alpha carried me up the stairs and laid me on the nearest available bed.

There, I removed my clothes. I’d be completely exposed to the doctor or nurse who was coming to assist me, but I didn’t care about that. Mark was here with me, the father of my child.

The time that passed, which felt like hours, before anyone came was hell. I couldn’t remember my contractions being this painful when I was in labour the first time around.

One of the soldiers from earlier today, Paul, came in. “Dang Mark, today’s getting weirder each second.”

“Tell me about it.” Mark huffed.

Another man entered the room; he was unfamiliar to me.

“Well, this is Karun. He was a doctor in India before he enlisted.”

The Indian native put down his kit. “Alright. How long have you been pregnant?”

“I… _ah!_ got pregnant late January.” I replied, halting as a contraction hit.

“Eight months… bit early, but it’s got a chance to survive if it’s strong.” Karun said before putting on a glove. “I’m going to check how far diluted you are. Just so you know.”

I nodded. Last time out, the doctor had said similar words to Heikki. I gripped Mark’s hand tight as the doctor checked.

“Alright, you’re far enough to start pushing the baby out.” Karun told, removing his glove. “Push when your contractions hit.”

And I did. And I did scream in pain.

“You can do this.” Mark said to me softly.

“I see the head. Just a couple more pushes.” the doctor encouraged me.

I nodded and took a deep breath, waiting for a contraction to push again.

Not long after, I felt relief as my baby had passed through and I heard the cries of them having taken their first breath.

“It’s a boy.” Karun told as he cleaned the baby with warm water that Paul had gotten. “Pretty healthy lungs, if his cries are anything to tell.”

“That’s all that matters.” I said when I first laid my eyes on my new-born son.

His hair was dark, _much_ darker than Kurt’s had been after birth. This only confirmed that this was Mark’s son and _not_ Heikki’s. As I held my new-born for the first time, I saw Mark’s nose and chin. He was beautiful.

Mark was beside me, beaming like a proud father. “How do you want to name him?”

“Aaron. Aaron Michael.” I said, still looking at my little boy.

Paul just sat down. “I don’t know how you do it Karun.”

“You mean delivering babies?” the Indian asked.

Paul just nodded. “Yeah.”

The native Indian shrugged. “It’s part of being a doctor. I must say, I’d rather deliver babies in homes than operate on a dying soldier on a battlefield.”

Suddenly, I got hit with even more contractions and I yelled out in pain.

“What’s wrong?” Mark asked as Karun checked me over.

“There’s a second baby.” the Omega Indian replied. “It’s twins.”

Paul took in a sharp breath. “ _Twins_? Good lord!”

“Alright. Once more, push with the contractions.” Karun told.

I once more went through the process of birthing a child, _Mark’s_ child.

 _Twins_. They were rare, especially in Nazi Germany. I had twins with _Mark_ , and I couldn’t be happier that I choose to bed Mark last January. In that moment, I choose him as my new Alpha and the new father of my children. Now, I was free of Heikki and I could go with Mark anywhere he chooses.

“There it is, just one more.” the other Omega encouraged. “That’s it!”

I sighed in relief and I let my head fall back on the pillow as I grasped Mark’s right hand while he held our firstborn with his left arm. I was sweating all over, but I was glad it was over.

“It’s another boy.”

I turned to Mark. “I want you to name him.”

“Are you sure?” Mark asked.

I nodded. “You are their Sire; I want to give you that honour.”

Karun handed me our second child.

He was also dark-haired, just like his brother, but he was a little smaller than Aaron.

“Thank you.” I said to Mark.

Mark frowned. “For what?”

“For being there when I needed you, for showing I deserved better than Heikki. I love you.” and I placed a kiss on his mouth. “So, what do you want to name our second born son?”

“Well, I’ve always liked the name Alexander. Alexander David.” Mark told me. “So… Aaron and Alex?”

“Yeah, that works for me.”

* * *

_[September 22 nd, Queanbeyan, New South Wales, Australia] – Third Person POV_

Diane Webber was watering the plants in her garden when she heard a British voice talking to her. “Good day ma’am. May I take a moment of your time?”

When she turned around to reply a ‘sure’, she saw one of her son’s friends. “David? What are you doing all the way over here in Australia?”

David cleared his throat. “Well, I suppose you’d want to know this before it’s all over the papers. We have news about Mark.”

Mrs. Webber looked at the soil before her. “He’s dead, isn’t he?”

“Actually, he’s very much alive.” the Scotsman replied.

The woman’s head shot up; her eyes wide. “My son’s still alive? Where is he? Where did you find him?”

“I’ll tell when we’re inside, if that would be possible.”

“Sure, sure.” said Diane, still a bit dazed but full of questions.

They went to sit in the living room, the Brit turning off the radio.

“I’m sure you have a lot of questions, but first I want to tell you that Mark was found alive and healthy.” David told. “A German Omega has been taking care of him since his crash in the Black Forest back in April last year after the night bombing of Stuttgart.”

“Thank God for them.” the Beta woman said, clasping her hands together.

The Major nodded. “Everyone who knows Mark is.”

“How was he found?” Diane asked. “And where is he now?”

“He’s in one of the liberated small cities near Stuttgart called Heppenheim.” the Scot replied. “The Omega, who’s in quite a strange situation himself, hid Mark in the basement of his house.”

Mrs. Webber frowned. “How do you mean? About the Omega.”

DC sighed. “Sebastian Vettel, as the Omega in question is called, was married to an SS-officer until yesterday and his parents are confirmed as Nazi-ideal supporters.”

“What happened?”

“Mr. Vettel shot his own husband.”

Diane blinked. That was unusual, and from what she’d heard that was totally against Nazi principles.

“As it turns out, Mr. Vettel was having an intimate affair with Mark.” Major Coulthard told. “It’s estimated it’s been going on since last year November.”

“What’s going to happen to them?” the Beta was worried. She’d heard on the radio about what the Commonwealth would do to Nazi’s and their families.

“Since Mr. Vettel sheltered a soldier of the British Commonwealth, he’s pardoned from official punishments. But there’s no guarantee that the people won’t try anything to hurt him.”

“Will my son come home?” Mrs. Webber asked.

“To Australia? I don’t know, Mrs. Webber, that’s up to Mark really.” David replied.

Diane just nodded.

DC shifted. “There’s something else I should also tell you about.”

The Australian woman frowned. “Which is?”

“Mark’s affair with Mr. Vettel was also sexual and seeing as Mark’s an Alpha and Mr. Vettel an Omega, Mr. Vettel fell pregnant with Mark’s children.”

“I… have _grandchildren_? Multiple?”

The Scot nodded. “Yes. The children are twins. Two boys.”

“Two grandsons… Alan’s going to be excited.”

“I’m sure he’ll be.”

* * *

_[October 25 th, Justizvollzungsanstalt Aachen, Aachen, Germany] – Seb’s POV_

“Are you sure you want to do this?”

I turned to Mark. “I feel the need to know, why they did this to me.”

Mark sighed and nodded. “I’ll be here, waiting for you.”

I nodded. “I know.” and we kissed once more before I went in there.

My parents had voted for Hitler back in ‘33, and they still supported him even though their beloved Third Reich was falling and crumbling right before their eyes. I shook my head before the last metal door opened up that would lead me to the interrogation room my parents were placed in.

To be honest, I don’t think they expected to see me, especially not now nor here as I sat down. There was only a table between me and the pair of them. The first guard was behind the first door.

“Mother. Father.” I greeted them coldly.

“Sebastian.” my mother said, but my father ignored me.

I lifted my chin a bit. “Still disappointed in me because I’m an _Omega_? Shame on you.”

“We did what we thought was best for you in the Third Reich.” my mother insisted.

I just laughed at that statement. “What was _best_? You say that marrying me off to Heikki was best?”

“He was Schutzstaffel, of course he was the best.”

I shook my head. “Heikki was a _horrible_ husband and father, he never cared about me nor Kurt. All he cared about was his _appearance_. How you missed that, I don’t know.”

“Why are you dressed like that?” that was the first thing my father had said to me since I presented.

“You mean the shirt?” _‘Oh, yeah.’_ I smirked. _‘This is gonna set them off.’_ “It’s my new Alpha’s. Don’t you just _smell_ his virility? I do.” and I put the fabric of the collar to my nose.

I was wearing the shirt Mark had worn during the bombing of Stuttgart. I had stitched the tears during one of those weeks that Heikki was gone so Mark could wear it again instead of having to steal Heikki’s clothes. It was too big for me, obviously, since Mark had much broader shoulders

I saw my father’s face change from disappointment to anger, which I had expected.

“You _fucked_ another Alpha?!” my father’s face turned red. “You good for nothing _whore_! You should’ve _died_ with your Alpha instead of immediately offering your body to another!”

I let go of the collar, looked my father straight in the eye and leaned forward onto the table. “ _Actually_ , father, I gave him _my everything_. Everything Heikki never got, because he didn’t deserve it. Heikki _never_ loved me, but my new Alpha does. He took me last January, in my _wedding bed_ , and it was _amazing_. First time he fucked me, and he got me pregnant. He’s _so_ much more potent than Heikki was.”

Then, I turned to my mother. “By the way, congratulations. I made you grandparents once more, and you’re never going to see them due to your idiocy.” I stood up and left the room, not waiting for any reaction of the two of them. They’ll read it in the newspaper, I’m sure.

“I have literally no idea what you said, but it seems to shut them up.” Mark said, laying his arms around my waist as we kissed again.

“Let’s just say I told them about how you took me last January.” I told, biting my lower lip. “I’m sure they saw the Aussie flag, so they know I’m doing the nasty with an Allied soldier.”

“Laying with the enemy. Yeah, that’s _naughty_ of you.”

I hummed. “Yeah, but I was always a disappointment to them anyway. I don’t care anymore.”

“So… up for that flight to London?”

I smiled at him. “To see you get a medal from the King? Of course, I want to see my new Alpha get the recognition he deserves.” and I wrapped my arms around his left arm.

* * *

_[November 14 th, 1944, Buckingham Palace, London, Great Britain] – Seb’s POV_

Of course, all those invited was dressed up as their best. Civilians in black suits and dresses and military in their dress uniforms. But I had no interest in any of them. I only had eyes for Mark.

Mark looked plainly stunning. Navy-blue was really his colour. He never told me he was already an Air Commodore of the Royal Air Force at age 33, but I didn’t mind.

Our children and Kurt were with a friend of Mark’s called Jenson, a Royal Navy Commander who’d been part of the hunt for the Bismarck 2 years ago.

Mark was awarded the Distinguished Service Order, for his actions during the bombing in Stuttgart. I was proud of him, and I was thinking of how I could show him my appreciation of him.

* * *

_[November 14 th, 1944, Mandarin Oriental Hyde Park, London, Great Britain] – Seb’s POV_

When Mark went to the toilet, I stripped myself naked and waited for my Alpha to come back.

As he saw me, he grinned. “Wow, am I dreaming?”

I swayed my naked ass towards him and placed my hands on his chest. “Not at all, my brave pilot. Tonight, I’m gonna give you everything you deserve.” I grabbed his collar to pull him down towards me to kiss him and grinded my naked body against his military uniform. Tonight, I would be his whore as my _beloved_ Father had called me and _offer_ Mark my body to have as he pleased to have. I wanted my womb to be fertilized again, I wanted to be fucked raw, but only by the man I loved with my whole heart.

I pushed Mark down on the bed, undid the fly of his pants and pulled out his beautiful, large, thick cock.

I smiled against Mark’s lips as he moaned. I loved that sound, I wanted to hear it more often tonight.

“I can see and feel how much you want me.” I said, my hands now traveling up towards Mark’s broad shoulders and muscled neck. “But I need you to say it. Please, Mark, _tell me_.”

Mark moaned once more before opening his beautiful hazel eyes. He grabbed my hips and pulled them against his big, stiff cock. There was hunger in those eyes, but also love and wonder. “Oh God, _Seb_! I love you so much. Can’t you see how beautiful you are? I want to make you mine, show you off to everyone that such a _beautiful_ , _young_ Omega would choose to be mine. Will you be mine? _My_ Omega and husband?”

“Oh, Mark, _yes_!” and as soon as I’d spoken those words, Mark’s cock was inside of me again.

He fucked me in full uniform as I held onto his neck. In this position, he fucked me deeper than before, and it felt great to be so full. This was sex for pleasure, not for the simple biological purpose. This was making love to an actual person, not a quick fuck to dump sperm inside of a vessel.

I looked into his eyes again. “ _Knot me_ , Mark. I want your children again.”

Mark hummed. “How many children do you want?” and he started nibbling on my neck.

“As many as you want to give me.” I gasped at the feeling of his teeth near my gland. Mark was going to make me his, and nothing but his death would separate us. “I want to swell up good for you, I want you to keep me full of your children until my womb is barren, I want people to see your virility, I want everyone to know that I’m yours alone.”

“Very well.” and Mark bit down on my shoulder the same moment his knot plunged into me.

Exhausted, we collapsed on the bed with me on top of Mark.

“So. _Not._ Complaining.” my Alpha said.

I just listened to his rapid heartbeat. That heart belonged to the man who possessed mine. It was strong, just like Mark’s physique. His strength is one of the things I love about him on par with his determination to do good in this world.

“I love you, Mark.” I whispered. _‘More than you’ll ever know.’_

* * *

_[November 15 th, 1944, Heppenheim, Germany] – Fabian’s POV_

The day I saw that paper, I wanted to burn _shit_ down.

My brother’s photo was on the front page, posing and smiling like some _‘model’_ with an Allied soldier that had received a medal of some kind for the Stuttgart bombings. Our father would’ve said he looked like a whore for rent, I voiced it slightly lighter.

I don’t know how this came to be. When and why did my brother turn his back on the German nation and become an allied pilot’s personal bedwarmer? It felt like I didn’t know my brother anymore, he was more an estranged family member now. I understand things change during a war, but this drastically?

**_ROYAL AIR FORCE AIR COMMODORE MARK ALAN WEBBER RECEIVES THE DISTINGUISHED SERVICE ORDER FROM KING GEORGE VI AFTER BEING MISSING BEHIND ENEMY LINES FOR ONE YEAR._ **

_After the Allied bombing on Stuttgart on the night of the 14 th of April in 1943, Webber’s aircraft got hit by anti-aircraft guns and caused his plane to crash in the Black Forest near a small German village called Heppenheim. There, he was found by Mr. Sebastian Vettel, Mr. Sebastian Huovinen at that time, who helped the Air Commodore to survive and stay hidden from the Schutzstaffel and the Gestapo until Allied troops liberated the town and the direct surrounding area._

Wait. Seb had hidden an Allied soldier? How the fuck did we miss that?

_Commodore Webber stated this: “Sebastian daily risked his life to come and bring me the food and water that I needed to live. He’s one of the bravest people I’ve met, and I can’t thank him enough for what he did for me by giving me shelter right under his husband’s nose. We were both lucky that the late Mr. Heikki Huovinen never went anywhere near my hiding spot, but that could’ve been different, and we would’ve both been executed at this point; me for being the enemy and Seb for treason. And now we’re both here, in Great Britain, and we can start our new life together.”_

My brother was _together_ with this soldier?

I need fucking answers.

* * *

I found my way to the village where this Mark Webber was supposed to live.

I had travelled from Heppenheim to Calais and caught a boat to the British coast.

This village was northwest of London, and fairly mediocre. There were some factories, apartment buildings, cafes, pubs and had direct train routes to Northampton, Oxford and London.

In order to not live on the streets, I started working in one of the little cafes owned by a father-son pair who had fled during the Spanish Civil War.

The father was an Omega named Fernando who lost his husband in the war defending their home city of Oviedo against Nationalists. He’d been young when he married, just 19, and his son Carlos was born a year later in ‘25. They fled in ’36, after a chance meeting with a young British Naval officer who brought them to British soil to start a new life.

It wasn’t until February 28th that I saw Air Commodore Mark Webber.

* * *

_[February 28 th, 1945, Milton Keynes, Great Britain] – Fabian’s POV_

It was an easy day; still early winter and it were typical North-European temperatures and I was just getting drinks ready for a Beta couple in the back of the café when _that_ man entered.

Carlos went to hold the door open so _a stroller_ with two babies could enter.

The babies had dark hair, like the RAF pilot, but they had blue eyes, like my brother.

“Thanks Carlos.” the dark-haired man huffed and threw of his jacket.

“It’s not a problem, Sir.” and Carlos went back to stand behind the bar with me.

Fernando spread his arms wide. “Mark! How are you today?”

“Good, thanks Nando. How are you and Carlos?”

The Spaniard smiled. “We’re good. Jesenia and Jimena came back from boarding school.”

I remembered those girls, they were only 7 and 5. They’d spoken rapid Spanish with Fernando, so clearly the girls were either native Spaniards or had learned the language as a baby.

“I’m glad.” the Commodore said with a smile.

Fernando looked at the babies in the stroller. “Yeah, I can remember when I had the girls… I was so happy when they were born, and so paranoid that anything would happen that could break that happiness.”

“Luckily that hasn’t happened, you still have your children and your husband.”

Wait. Fernando remarried? I quickly went to give the Beta couple and gave them their drinks before returning to miss nothing of the conversation.

“Yeah, Jenson’s been amazing. But he gave me way too many scares in the past five years.”

The dark-haired Alpha hummed. “That’s what war does. I’m glad my parents got good news instead of bad, I can’t wait to introduce them to these two and Seb.”

“I’m happy you’re happy.” the Omega said. “You deserve it after that mess with Ann.”

Who the fuck was Ann?

My brother’s new Alpha sighed. “Yeah, Ann… do you know what became of her?”

Fernando shrugged. “Not really. All I know is that she moved up north in the direction of Sheffield.”

“Good riddance.” the Commodore huffed.

My boss then took out a newspaper. “You know, I also wish to meet this Sebastian Vettel. I’ve only seen him on these newspapers and in the tabloids.”

“Sure, but he’s working nightshifts this week. So maybe next week?”

My brother worked? Had this Alpha pushed him to do so?

“Sure! I’m sure to get the girls home and-” Fernando suddenly stopped and dove for a trashcan to puke.

It gave me a bit of a shock and I accidentally dropped a glass.

“Papá, are you alright?” Carlos shot towards his father.

“Stomach bug, I think.”

“Do I need to call Jenson?” the pilot asked.

Fernando shook his head. “It’ll pass.”

“Alright, if you think so.”

I went into the back to grab a broom to clean up the shattered glass.

My brother could come by next week. It would be the first time since his marriage to Heikki, and now to this British Alpha, that I’d see him.

* * *

“Jenson!” by boss yelled out, running towards the military clad blonde man who came in only to throw his arms around him and kiss him full on the mouth.

“You’re an eager one, aren’t you?” the man, Jenson, asked before removing his black cap to reveal more of his blonde mop of hair. “I love you too, mi amor.”

And the pair just stood there, in an embrace in front of the door.

I just looked at the man. His military uniform was completely black except for a couple white edges and his rank symbols.

“Shall we go up?” the Spaniard asked, looking up at his Alpha.

“Of course.” and they left through the back to the apartment above.

Carlos shrugged. “Guess papá’s horny again.”

I pulled a face. “Didn’t need to know that!”

* * *

_[March 9 th, 1945, Milton Keynes, Great Britain] – Fabian’s POV_

When I saw my brother enter the café with his new Alpha and the two dark-haired babies, I just kinda froze in place. I couldn’t move, I couldn’t talk.

He appeared different from when I last saw him. The smile he had on his face actually reached his eyes and made them shine, which they hadn’t done on his wedding day. My brother looked happier.

His clothing was normal, but it wasn’t something an Omega would wear in Nazi-Germany. Omegas wore light green shirts and wide non-curve revealing pants or long skirts; instead, my brother was wearing a white blouse with a dark blue jacket and dark blue jeans that were formfitting.

“Hey Nando, I promised you, didn’t I?” the dark-haired Alpha said.

“You did. It’s nice to meet you, Sebastian. I’m Fernando, my son Carlos is in the back.”

“It’s nice to meet you.” my brother said as he shook hands with my boss before he sat down on one of the bar stools, one of the babies in his arms. “I take it you saw Aaron and Alex last time too?”

Fernando nodded. “Yeah, can’t believe you had twins through.”

“It was a surprise yes, but I couldn’t be happier.” my brother told, smiling at the baby in his arms. “This is what I wanted; an amazing Alpha, a couple children and a nice house. It’s good.”

 _Twins_? My brother had _twins_ with his _new Alpha_? But… that meant that my brother had fallen pregnant with his new Alpha’s children _during_ his marriage to Heikki. My brother had had an extramarital affair that had resulted in pregnancy, one of the many things that could’ve meant the death penalty in Nazi-Germany.

Loyalty to one’s partner was one of the values of a Nazi-Omega, and my brother had done literally _everything_ that was considered disloyal: he’d been unfaithful to Heikki, slept with an enemy in his wedding bed, bore that enemy’s children and was _happy_ about it?

I just felt _sick_. I disappeared into the storage room and I just sat down on the floor. I cried.

* * *

_[March 9 th, 1945, Webber Residence, Milton Keynes, Great Britain]_ – Seb’s POV

It was nice to have met some of Mark’s friends and acquaintances in the area, especially since I was going to be Mark’s new spouse next month.

I smiled. Our wedding day was April 15th, the day that we met 2 years ago, the day my wish came true.

Ever since we came here, Mark or I had brought Kurt, now renamed as Kyle, to the local kindergarten. It was good for him to meet new kids his age, especially since we didn’t plan to move until we were ready for retirement. When that happened, we’d go to Australia and live out our lives over there.

I looked upon my twins in their play pen. They were just lying around in there, grabbing at the little planes hanging from nylon strings attached to a plastic circle hanging from the ceiling. I loved them, they were mine and Mark’s, and Kyle had a much nicer Stepfather.

Then I looked down at my stomach. My clothes weren’t too tight yet, but I knew it was curving outward. I was pregnant once more. I rubbed the light curve and closed my eyes. ‘I hope this war will be over when you’re born, none of you deserve to grow up in fear.’

Then, the doorbell rang.

“I’ll get it.” Mark said, putting down his newspaper and went to our hallway.

I picked up my leather bag and started packing for my shift at work when I suddenly heard _a gunshot_.

I _froze_ and my bag fell out of my hands. Without thinking, I ran into the hallway fearing the worst.

But the gun that had gone off laid on the doormat and Mark had wrestled the person who rang the doorbell to the ground and held the hands on the person’s back.

I sighed in relief, but I froze when I saw our attacker’s face.

“Fabian?” it was _my own baby brother_.

I just started crying and went back to the living room and sat on the couch. My head was _spinning_ , nothing made sense anymore and I couldn’t form a coherent thought.

Not even when the police arrived. I just leaned into Mark, who sat beside me as they were asking me, us, questions about it.

Mark just gave a factual statement, just as he would do for his superiors. He was unfazed, but he was a soldier with no connection to the perpetrator. I on the other hand was a civilian, and the perp was my baby brother.

“Your Mate told us you identified the shooter. Can you tell us about him and how you know him?”

I swallowed. “He’s my brother.” I just couldn’t say more.

“Did you know he was here?”

I shook my head. “No. I… I thought he was still in Germany, with either of our sisters after our parents’ arrests.”

“Did you know he was a member of the Hitlerjugend?”

“I suspected it.” I replied, still in shock.

Mark rubbed my back in encouragement. He loved me, that was all I needed in that moment.

The officer nodded.

“What… will happen to him now?” I asked.

“We won’t know until we know more about his motives.” he said. “But it could very well be possible he’s going to end up in a Home for Uncontrollable Youngsters.”

I shook my head. “That won’t do any good. I can see if I can do something for him at the adoption agency I work at. I know there are couples who wish to take in teenagers.”

“I’ll see what the boss says.”

“Thank you, Officer Palmer.” Mark said, before letting them out.

I looked at my Mate. “I have to do something for him.”

“Even after he wanted to kill us?” my Alpha asked, softly. “Just for you loving me?”

“He’s still my baby brother, I can’t bare it if he’d disappear in one of those Homes.” I said, taking Mark’s hands in mine. “It’s the least I can do for him after being brainwashed by our parents.”

Mark nodded. “Of course, but not today. You’re going to take some rest, right here, and I’m going to pick up Kyle from kindergarten and make our meal tonight.”

I smiled. “Yes, my Alpha.” and I laid back into the pillows of our couch. Mark was going to care for me while I was this emotional mess.

I knew there was only one reason Fabian would try to murder my family: they didn’t fit with the Nazi-ideals of unquestioning loyalty and faithfulness of the Omega wife or husband to their Alpha. I cheated on my first husband and then shot him in cold blood.

* * *

“Are you feeling better already?” Mark asked, kneeling down on the floor to get on my eye-level.

I nodded. “Thank you.”

My Mate smiled. “It’s nothing. I’m going to put the soup on, it’s supposed to be calming.”

I laughed. “Yeah, that’s what soup should do.”

“I’ll try not to burn in.”

“You’ll do fine Liebling, just make sure nothing sticks to the bottom of the pan. It’s a pain to scrub off when we do today’s dishes.”

* * *

_[March 11 th, 1945, Milton Keynes Police Station, Milton Keynes, Great Britain]_ – Seb’s POV

I’d finally gathered myself enough to go to the police station where my brother was being detained, and it pained me to see him sitting there in those orange overalls that criminals wore. He was not supposed to be wearing that, he was only 15 and hadn’t yet presented.

Fabian wouldn’t or couldn’t look me in the eye.

I just sighed. “Fabian, I know why you wanted to kill me. But you need to know, I never really believed in those ideals.”

“Why didn’t you?”

“Because those racial theories we were thought, the ideal of unquestionable loyalty… it harms other humans. Jews, Slavs, Communists… they were human too, and we killed them.” I started. “But for what? Why did they need to die? Because some people think they’re better, but they’re not.”

My baby brother stayed silent.

“And… that unquestionable loyalty? That hurts _us_ , Beta women and Omegas of all ethnicities. Because of that, we’re unable to escape abusive husbands.” I told.

Fabian then looked at me. “Abuse?”

I nodded. “Heikki _hit_ me, even when I was pregnant with _his_ child.”

“Mum said he’d be great to you.”

“She told me the same.” I said with a sigh. “I just wanted my children to be safe, that’s why I chose Mark over Heikki. Because he would be a _true_ father, even to children that weren’t his.”

Fabian swallowed before letting a tear roll over his cheek. “What’s going to happen?”

“I’ve been able to arrange adoptive parents for you.” I told him. “They’re an older couple in their sixties who’re going to move to Sao Paulo, where the Omega is from. His Alpha’s French and a renowned Resistance leader. Their own two children have left and now want to take in War Orphans.”

“So… I’m going to Brazil?”

I nodded. “It’s a much better option than one of these Children’s Homes. At least you’ll have two people who love you, who’ll take care of you.”

* * *

_[March 25 th, 1945, Charging Bull Adoption Agency HQ, Milton Keynes, Great Britain]_ – Seb’s POV

Fabian was sitting right beside me as his adoptive parents signed the last paperwork.

“Thank you, Mr. Prost, Mr. Prost-Senna, I really hope Fabian will have a safe home with you two.”

“I’ll guarantee that we’ll keep him safe.” the Alpha of the pair stated. “Alfonso and Anastasie will help too.”

I nodded. “That’s good to hear.”

“Our home in Sao Paulo is in a crime free area. Your brother will be safe with us.” the Omega told before looking directly at Fabian. “We won’t care what you present as, we’ll work it out.”

I know my brother was slightly uncomfortable about that part. “It’ll be fine Fabe, everything’s going to be just fine. Just go.”

Ayrton laid an arm around my brother, offering him comfort while they went out of the door.

I might never see my brother again, but I at least know he’ll be safely tucked in a bed across the Atlantic Ocean in a nice villa in Sao Paulo.

I picked up the paperwork, letting my eyes glance over my brother’s personal details, before filing them away and closing this case for once and for all.

“You look tired.” my co-worker, Nico, told. “Difficult case?”

“It was a rather personal one.” I told him.

Nico nodded. He was also originally from Germany but had relocated here to Milton Keynes with his mother when his parents divorced, and his father went back to Finland. “I haven’t had any of those.”

“Count yourself lucky.” I sat down on the chair behind my desk.

“But you have your wedding to look forward to.”

I smiled “In three weeks, and I’ll be officially Mr. Webber-Vettel.”

* * *

_[April 15 th, 1945, Milton Keynes public park, Milton Keynes, Great Britain]_ – Seb’s POV

It was my wedding day to Mark.

I was here, standing in a nice traditional ivory suit for Omegas. I was ready to walk down the aisle and meet Mark before the officiant. I might not have my entire family here, but they were bad luck anyway.

Mark’s family had flown over from Australia, my co-workers were here, as were Mark’s army buddies and all of his friends. It was a new start to our lives, to _my_ life.

My baby bump was visible in the suit, but I didn’t care.

Mark _was_ the father of this baby, we loved each other, and we would care for each other until our times on Earth ran out, but hopefully not for another 50 years.

“You ready?” Nico asked.

I nodded. “More than I ever will.”

“Good. Now, go get him.” and my fellow Omega pushed the bouquet of white and light pink flowers in my hand. “He’s waiting for you.”

The line of soldiers disappeared in front of me, showing me our standing guests and my handsome groom at the end of it.

Mark was in his dress uniform, all his ribbons and medals perfectly arranged.

I saw Jenson and Fernando, who was also pregnant, with their children at the back. I saw all of my colleagues from the adoption agency, beaming. I saw Mark’s army friends, looking proud.

But I was solely focussed on Mark as I walked down. It was him I was going to marry; it was him I was going to start my new family with. I was going to be happy with him.

I barely listened to the officiant, though I did say my ‘I do’ right as he asked. I just wanted to be married to this handsome and amazing Alpha in front of me.

“And hereby, you shall now be known as Mark and Sebastian Webber nee Vettel.”

Fucking finally.

* * *

_[April 30 th, 1945, __Justizvollzungsanstalt Aachen, Aachen, Germany]_ – Third Person POV

Heike Vettel nee Meier sat in her cell of the detention facility.

Everyone currently being held there were people part of the NSDAP or lower ranked military.

She felt miserable. She’d really believed that Germany could’ve been great once more, but things hadn’t gone their way in the end.

Berlin was going to fall; the Red Army was stronger than the remaining Nazi soldiers.

Then, someone dropped a newspaper into her cell.

“I thought you’d might want to know.” said the person on the other side.

Heike picked it up. It was last Tuesday’s edition of a Belgian printed German newspaper.

**_FIRST GEORGE CROSS AWARDED TO GERMAN BORN SEBASTIAN WEBBER-VETTEL_ **

The headline shocked her. It was her son, her firstborn son, who’d made the headline.

_Sebastian Webber nee Vettel has been awarded the George Cross as the first former citizen of Nazi-Germany for helping out an Allied pilot for an extended period of time while constantly facing the threat of being discovered. He is the first German citizen to receive this award._

_When Mr. Webber-Vettel was still a citizen of Nazi-Germany, he made the decision to help out an Allied pilot who’d crashed near his home despite the high chances of being discovered helping the enemy. According to our King George VI, these actions required extreme selflessness, courage and resourcefulness and thus nominated for receiving the George Cross. Yet previously, the medal couldn’t be awarded because Mr. Webber-Vettel wasn’t a citizen of Britain or the British Commonwealth. But after his wedding to Australian born Royal Air Force Air Commodore Mark Alan Webber, he did become eligible as a recipient._

The article made the late Mrs. Vettel cry.

Her son had remarried, and she wasn’t there to see it because she sat here in prison being miserable for decisions she’d made in the past. He’d gone out there and made himself a war hero.

There was a picture too. Sebastian standing there, beaming towards the camera with his new husband by his side. He was visibly pregnant, and the Alpha looked protective of both Seb and the bump.

Heike traced the picture. She knew she’d probably never see his face again, only in pictures like this.


End file.
